Peeta's Wish
by AngelXAnubis
Summary: 10 Years After The Rebellion- Everytime Peeta tries to talk Katniss into having kids, she says no. What changes her mind?


**Katniss's POV**

"Come on Katniss, please?" He took my hand and stared straight into my eyes begging for the one thing I never wanted.

"No Peeta." I told him.

"Why not? I know you were scared because of the games but those are over now. There's nothing to be scared of anymore. Well, except the nightmares?" He said.

"What if they ask one day what the nightmares are about?" I tell him. "I dont want them to know about the games. About what what we had to go through. Worry about waking up one day to Paylor announcing they're coming back."

"Paylor wouldnt do that." He says taking my other hand. "And why cant we at least wait until they're older? Then they would understand."

"Peeta. Im not having any kids. I have never wanted kids. Maybe I did once when I was younger but that wish was taken away from me."

"What about my wish?" He asks me.

I look down at the floor, trying to avoid his eyes. Peeta's been begging me to have kids for about five years now and I always tell him no. Why cant he understand how hard this is? Why cant he just accept that we wont become parents.

"Im sorry Peeta. I know how much you want this but I cant give it to you." I move up to edge of the couch and cup his face in my hands. "I love you, but I cant do it. Im sorry." I kiss his forehead and lean into the back of the couch.

I look into his eyes and can tell he's thinking about something, and then his eyes look up into mine.

"What if we dont tell them?" He asks.

"What?"

"Our kids. They wont have to know about the games. About the rebellion. Any of it."

"They'll want to know. They'll want to know about how we met, how we fell in love, how everything happened. Why I wake up almost every night screaming my head off because im attacked by images of Cato, and Clove, and Foxface. Rue, Glimmer, Marvel... Prim." I whisper her name.

Thinking of Prim makes me think of the bombing, and I always cry as that moment plays in my head over and over. I can already feel the tears streaming down my face.

Peeta raises his hand and wipes the tears from my face brushes my hair behind my ear. "It's okay." He whipers gently. "It's okay."

I slide off the couch and onto my knees on the floor where Peeta is and bury my face into his chest. He wraps his arms around my and strokes my hair. "It's okay." He whispers again. But I can still feel the tears falling.

I love moments like this with Peeta. Well, when im not crying and we're not arguing about something. I love when we just holds me. It's when I feel safest. I pull away from our embrace, the tears slowing down, and I lean forward pressing my lips to his. When our lips seperate I find my face in his chest again. "I love you. "I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He says, kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair again.

When I wake up the next morning I find Peeta's not in bed. I go downstairs and walk into the kitchen hoping to see him eating breakfast but he's not there. I explore the rest of the house and cant find him. When im about to go upstairs to change and go out looking for him, I hear voice coming from outside.

I go into the living room and look out the window to see him playing with three little kids. Greasy Sae's daughter had three more kids a few years ago and they adore Peeta. Lily, four years old, was hanging onto his neck getting a piggy-back ride, and Jacob and Joshua, the two year old twins, were holding on tight to his legs and they would be dragged on the ground as Peeta tried to walk.

"Go horsey, faster!" I heard Lily shout, pretending Peeta was a horse.

"Im going as fast as I can." He said to her.

"Horseys dont talk." She may be little but that girl has a lot of sass.

I laughed as Peeta attempted to make a horse noise.

He heard my laughter and looked to his side into the window where I was watching and smiled, trying to wave without dropping the girl. I smiled and waved back.

As I watched Peeta playing with these three little kids I couldnt help but imagine him playing with our own. And in this moment I could finally see why he wanted them badly.

Greasy Sae's oldest grandaughter, who's about to turn thirteen, came by and took her brothers and sister home. Peeta came in looking very exhausted so I gave him a glass of water which he gladly accepted.

"How long have you been out there?" I asked him.

"About two hours." He said, taking another sip of his water.

"Peeta," I started, "how would you feel about someday doing that with your own children?"

He put the glass down and eyes me suspiciously, but with a smile on his face. "I would love that."

"Me too."

"Really? We can have our own?" He asked with a lot of excitment.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled and ran to me, picking me up and spinning me around until I got dizzy. When he put me down his went in for a deep kiss which I happily gave.


End file.
